


来点作用啊，金助理

by Royila



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royila/pseuds/Royila
Summary: 大明星松x助理咕
Relationships: Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song/Kim "Doinb" Tae-Sang





	来点作用啊，金助理

crisp走进休息室的时候，看到的就是金泰相像个小动物一样，缩在沙发上玩手机，怀里还抱着个抱枕。

听到门打开的声音，金泰相只是抬眼看了一下，看到他走进来，又低下了头，冲起了浪。

“我真不知道养你个废物有什么用。”刘青松把门关好，很平淡地说。他走向被灯光照亮的化妆镜，仔细看了看自己的眼妆，新换的彩妆效果不错，被汗水反复蹂躏过依然十分坚挺。

“你是大明星嘛，养一个闲人怎么了。”金泰相也看着镜子里的刘青松，男人刚从舞台走下来，脸上的金粉反着光，看起来像是汗水和荷尔蒙凝成的具象。

刘青松懒得和他废话，开始脱掉自己坠着各种花哨装饰的演出服，他贴身穿着的白色T恤早已经被汗水浸透了，身体的轮廓若隐若现。

金泰相在旁边只看了两秒就笑眯眯地走过去，上手摸了摸大明星的腹肌。大明星的身材算是比较瘦削，身上的肌肉并不明显，唯独当年为了拍戏特意练的腹肌，似乎还留有明显的形状。

温热的手贴着湿透了的布料，在刘青松身上摩挲着，轻得好像只是擦过他的腹部，带着微弱的摩擦和痒意，却令他被尚未平息的肾上腺素击穿了。

“你在干嘛。”刘青松把昂贵的演出服随手扔在椅子上，伸手抓住了自己的助理。

“不会吧，摸摸也要收费吗？松宝膨胀了吗？”韩国人故意用夸张的语调声讨他，带着点古怪却可爱的口音，还摆出一副可怜兮兮的惨样。

“你是不是有病啊，泰相xi。”刘青松平时温柔的声音变的有些喑哑，却还是带着一点笑意，看着沉浸在表演中苦着脸的金泰相。

发觉无人配合他的表演，金泰相只好扫兴地撇撇嘴，准备缩回沙发，继续快乐冲浪，却发现刘青松没有放手的意思。他又挣了挣，还是被紧紧攥着手腕。

他疑惑地看向刘青松。

刘青松没回应对方的疑惑，他的眼睛透过了汗水打湿的刘海，只是注视着金泰相，“今天我表现怎么样。”

被问的人满头问号，不知为什么刘青松会问这个，说实话他只看了一会儿就猫回休息室吹空调了，毕竟人群带来的的高温和粉丝的尖叫实在不利于身心健康。

让他评价一次没看全的表演确实有点强人所难，但是刘青松的表演，那可是刘青松啊。

于是金泰相笑眯眯地说，“你当然是最好的，大明星，你在我心里就是第一啊。”

刘青松没有停顿，伸出骨节分明的左手，托住他的后颈，用力把他拉进了一个吻里。男人凶狠地吻着他，带着侵略性的舌直接分开了他的唇齿，在他的唇上啃咬着，刺痛，和一点发痒，带着隐秘的温柔深情，让他喘不过气来，舌尖也节节败退。他的手还被固定在刘青松的身上，线条分明的腹肌在他手下紧绷起来，这触感让他全身发热。似乎仍不满足，刘青松的手划过他的背脊，把他瘦弱的身躯狠狠压进自己怀里，让金泰相没有了一丝躲避后退的余地。

终于被放开的时候，他喘着气眨眨眼，震惊地看着眼前的人，知道这个人已经不再是当年那个被公司派来韩国训练的新人了，不是那个逗两句就会红了耳朵的小孩子了，也不是那个一被黑粉骂就自闭好久的刘青松了。

他在不知不觉中成为了成熟的，凶猛的，优秀的，站在最顶端的，闪着光的crisp，光是一个表情就足以令他内心震慑。

几年前金泰相还是个职业经纪人，圈内还称呼他doinb，眼光毒辣，手段高明，他带出了好几个在国内外都有不俗表现的巨星。但是昼夜奔波，操劳过度的生活几乎拖垮了他的身体。那几年他的身体状况每况愈下，甚至收到了医生的警告。谁也不知道为什么他突然就辞了工作，跑到一个来韩国做练习生的新人crisp身边，甚至做起了生活助理。

“我都夸你了还欺负我，真是渣男！”金泰相哼哼了两声，有种被自己养大的小猫，却突然发现其实是只狮子的别扭感，但这终究是自己养大的小狮子。

“你不是我生活助理吗，”刘青松眼里含着笑，手还在他的背上磨蹭着，慢慢地靠近他，“来点作用啊。”

金泰相像是被大明星放大的俊脸迷住了，大脑都有点宕机，盯着那人眨眨眼，“干嘛，松宝？你饿了吗？要喝水吗？”

“还有点别的需要。”刘青松看了一眼助理被自己咬得有些肿的嘴唇，压下逐渐上翘的嘴角变得有些艰难，“要努力工作啊，inb哥。”


End file.
